


Hold The Front Line

by KaranWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Alpha Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Reinhardt Wilhelm, Alpha Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Alpha Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Beta Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Beta Moira O'Deorian, Beta Tekhartha Zenyatta, Beta Winston (Overwatch), Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Brain Damage, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Guns, Hate Speech, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Insults, Kidnapping, King's Row (Overwatch), Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ana Amari, Omega Hana "D.Va" Song, Omega Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Omega Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Revenge, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Sigma | Sieben de Kuiper is a Sweetheart, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper is a Father Figure, Sleeper Agents, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Sparring, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talon Reader (Overwatch), Team Talon (Overwatch), Unethical Experimentation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranWinchester/pseuds/KaranWinchester
Summary: In a world full of Betas, Omegas were always on the rise for getting the very best from society. An illegal organization like Overwatch was no different. With the population of the team being mostly Omegas and Alphas, the number of Betas was very slim and this showed just how cruel society was to those less fortunate to have sex embedded in their very DNA. The result of these cruelties had made you hate Omegas and Alphas to the point of ignoring each one you meet. This all seems to take a turn for the worst when a mission gone wrong makes you turn into the very thing you hate most.





	1. Modern Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might be thinking, are you continuing Loyalty to the Pack and that other Far Cry fic? Yes, I am, I just wanted something new to write instead of crazy cult leaders. I had started to play more Overwatch and I got inspired. This fic really only started for my own amusement and I wasn't initially going to post it, but then I thought why not? So, I did it in hopes that people might enjoy this. Thank you all for supporting me and my stories and I hope you enjoy this! And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

The smell of both alphas and omegas was strong in the large, open cafeteria. People were beginning to make there way in and the line was getting longer each minute, full of people waiting for their breakfast. You happened to make it just in time, the line was not as long as yesterdays. You could finally get the good stuff without a threatening alpha or omega getting in your way. Those muffins were gonna be yours.

You fell into the line right behind Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. They seemed nice enough, well for being both alphas. Being a beta didn't really give you any brownie points. If you were a beta, you were basically a plain Jane with nothing to offer the alphas or omegas or some betas for that matter. You didn't go through a heat or a rut and your fertility was average, not like the high fertility of an omega. Omegas were pretty rare after the omnic crisis, even more, rare than before. But, it seemed like the Overwatch base was different. There were more omegas and alphas than betas, which seemed impossible.

"What ya think, Roadie? I 'ave a feelin' this is gonna be good!" Junkrat yelled out in excitement as he stared at the food. Roadhog could only give a small nod and a grunt to his friend. Mako was always quiet, and you guaranteed you've never heard his voice before.

"Like I was saying, you gotta choose what Dr. Ziegler told you to eat. It won't be good for the pups." A random agent stated, cutting in front of you. He was helping what appeared to be a pregnant omega, from the smell, get in line. The alpha cut right in front of you! You gave the couple an annoyed look, but the alpha looked back at you and growled, the scent of a warning mixed into the air.

"Watch yourself, beta." The alpha hissed. The omega could only give a doleful look at the scene, she didn't know what to do. This is why you hated both alphas and omegas. Alphas were too intense and omegas acted too innocent. An omega wouldn't know a thing about the real world, their alphas sheltered them way too much. There were even specific meal items that were just for omegas. It was the healthiest options you could get, but then the unhealthy stuff was left to the betas to eat. Alpha meals were made of mostly protein and such. They were muscly enough.

You closed your mouth and looked at the ground, waiting for the line to move. As you made it to the food, you notice the omega help herself to the omega meal plan. You know you shouldn't watch, but you just felt conflicted. You've always wondered what being an omega might feel like. Being pampered all the time and alphas clamoring for your affection. Being the attention-seeking whore that omegas were. You had never seen an omega without getting special attention. If you were an omega in Overwatch you were given a mate or mates to spend a heat with as well as nicer housing, better jobs, and better pay.

You finally got your food and made your way to your usual table. It was in the corner of the room and no one else sat there, which you liked. You didn't want to be bothered with drama. For being an organization made up of grown adults, there was a lot more drama than a high school.

As you sat down, you looked around the cafeteria. It was really filling up now. Even the big shots were receiving their meals. You noticed some of them sat at their table at the very front and center of the room. Reinhardt's massive back covered most of the table, but you could see the back of both Jack Morrison and Ana Amari. Jack was your boss, you had to like him. He was like any other alpha and Ana was the sweetest omega you had ever met. You've only met her on one occasion, but she felt like a mother the minute she pulled you in for a hug.

Reinhardt seemed nice, he looked like he appreciated a good laugh. He always seemed to have a smile on his face. He seemed too happy for an alpha. The only other big shot you had met was Lena. She was nice from the very start, talking about her omega, Emily, constantly. For once, an alpha talking about their mate didn't bother you as much as it usually did.

You turned back to your breakfast, not really feeling hungry anymore. You poked at you eggs on the plate and let out a sigh. You brought a mouthful up to your mouth, but immediately retracted it when you smelled something sickly sweet. The smell of an omega in heat. You looked over at the trashcans and saw a small man leaning over it. You could see each alpha around the room turn their heads at the smell. Some of them even began to growl. You couldn't believe this was happening. If people learned to take their suppressants this wouldn't happen.

You sat down your fork full of eggs and got up from your table. You walked over to the omega and touched him on his arm. The small man jumped up at your touch and flinched away from you. He looked at you with tears in his eyes, begging you to take him away. You grabbed his hand and began to lead him away from the cafeteria. You led him down the hallway after hallway after hallway until you came to the medical wing. You found Dr. Ziegler's office and opened the door. Dr. Ziegler stood next to a cot, looming over a body. Green lights glowed from the form and light reflected off of metal. "Oh, Lance. You're back. Thank you, Miss. (Y/N) for bringing him here. You can lead him to the extra cot." The doctor instructed, helping the body sit up in the cot. It was an omnic. A metal face with green highlights looked back at you.

"Thank you, Angela. I believe my implants will be fine now." Wait, implants? This wasn't just any omnic, it was a cyborg. You didn't even bother paying any attention to the omega, Lambert was it? You could feel your boots practically drag on the ground from him trying to get to the cot with your extra weight. You both disappeared behind the privacy curtain as you got him settled onto the cot, pushing the want to roll your eyes at his moans deep down.

The omega practically stank of pheromones and his hand was sweaty from the heat. At that moment you were glad you weren't special. You didn't want to be known as a person who had to spread their legs for their own health. What a waste of time.

You hastily stepped away from the bed and made a mad dash for the door. Before you could sprint down the hall, the cyborg from before turned his head to give you a good look. Probably thought you were an omega because of Lance's stink. The very thought of being an omega made disgusted shivers run down your spine, but the smell of alpha wasn't helping either. It wasn't as strong as Lance's, but it was still very evident. You quickly turned your (e/c) eyes from the green visor and practically slammed the door on the way out.

You ran as far as the shooting range before the bright green asshole caught up to you. He was much faster than you and more diligent. He practically spotted you from a mile away. Before you could even dodge into another hallway, his metal-covered hand had already caught yours.

"Let go!" You forced through gritted teeth. You tugged on your left hand, but his grip only got stronger.

"Not before I thank you. Angela wanted me to say thank you for bringing Lance to her. His Alpha wouldn't have gotten to him on time." The word alpha alone made you a tinge jealous. Why couldn't betas have friends with benefits? Why did the omegas get all the good shit? It just wasn't far.

"Do you think I care about an omega in heat? That omega and any others are the least of my concerns." You all but sneered. The cyborg quickly let you go and just gave you a look. His mood switching from gratefulness to hurt. It didn't matter to you anyway, you weren't here to make friends.

"You cared enough to bring him to Dr. Angela." His voice just screamed saint. He thought so highly of himself because he was an alpha. They were all like that. Self-absorbed, egotistical, and any other synonym for pure asshat.

"I cared about not seeing an omega get eye fucked by every alpha in that cafeteria while I was eating. Now, kindly leave me alone before I punch you so hard in the dick that you can't knot." The cyborg hastily put his hands up and walked away from you.

You finally let out a sigh of relief as you watched him turn into another hallway leading back to the medical wing. You honestly didn't feel like dealing with any alphas today, but luck was not on your side. This place was crawling with them. Their scent had practically soaked into the walls by now.

The sounds from the gun range were more apparent after all the yelling. It sounded like only one person was using it. Good, you wouldn't need to communicate and you could get out some of that anger.

You opened the heavy steel doors and peeked inside. McCree was the only one shooting at the moment. He held a firm grip on the "Peacekeeper" as he shot each bot one after the other. You slowly tiptoed to the gun rack and grabbed a small revolver off the wall. You quickly loaded the chambers with bullets and walked to the farthest bot. You just hoped and prayed he wouldn't look over.

Jesse McCree was one of the few alphas you could tolerate. He wasn't that stuck up and he was hilarious once he drowned one or two full bottles of tequila. Yet, being an Alpha comes with the typical features. He was a bit egoistic and flirty, but not as bad as the rest of them. He knew when to shut up. He had the right scent to him and he was pretty fit because of the alpha specialty gym and food plans. 

Alphas, Omegas, and Betas were usually separated with these types of setups. Each type had its own locker room, gym, and room floor as to not gain attention from the opposite. The beta facilities usually being more cramped and with older equipment. You betas always got the short end of the stick.

"(Y/N), I didn't see ya there darlin'." You continued to ignore him as you hastily shot six rounds into the metal chest plate of a bot.

"I would prefer if you didn't see me, McCree." You didn't even need to look to feel the smirk that had spread itself across his face. He was quite handsome if you had to admit and respectful to boot. Any Omega would be lucky to have him.

"No need to get ta get sassy with me. I know how you are. Ya made that very apparent talkin' to poor Genji out in the hall." So that was his name. Genji? Past Blackwatch agent Genji? Turned monk Genji with that hippie omnic that was always in the outside gardens? Figures as much.

"So that's his name. I didn't much care for him. All alphas are after one thing anyway. An omega to fuck, I'm just glad I'm not one of you pitiful souls." You slowly lowered your revolver when the empty chamber began to click. You hastily loaded it again and stole a side glance at the cowboy. McCree held a small frown on his face. He was used to you making these comments. He listened to hundreds of them and all he could tell himself was that they made you feel better.

Something had happened to you in the past to make you resent omegas and alphas. Whatever it was, it made you an absolute bitch sometimes.

"Not all alphas and omegas are like that. Some of us just wanna offer an omega a good mate and a purpose." It was like Omegas needed a fucking purpose, to begin with! They already had one! Have pups and live a cozy life free of responsibility because of an alpha. What did betas have? Absolutely fucking nothing.

"Why give omegas a purpose when they already have one? Waste of time if you ask me." McCree's frown got deeper and before he could even open his mouth to backfire, Athena's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Talon agents attacking Districts 15, 16, 17, and 18. Scramble appropriate teams to transport hangers." An alarm began to sound and red lights flashed in the gun range. Athena then went on to rattle off different teams. When his name was called, McCree gave you a small smile and a wink before he ran out to gear up.

"Team 4 Agents: Genji, Mercy, (Y/N), Soldier: 76, Roadhog, and Junkrat to transport hanger D." Great, out of all the people it had to be Genji. The alpha you just screamed at 10 minutes ago. You wasted no time in putting the revolver back and exiting the gun range.

You ran as fast as you could to the beta locker rooms. All your gear was stuffed into a tiny locker in the corner of the room. You pulled out your uniform and got to work on bucking all the buckles and zippering all the zippers. It wasn't as armored as other agent uniforms. You weren't made for combat, you were more of a scout. Slipping past enemy defenses to report back. The only equipment you had was a high-resolution cloaking device, a mask to hide your face, and a small energy pistol strapped to your thigh.

Winston had designed this pistol especially for you when you were promoted to field agent 3 months ago. Winston was just in a league of his own. He cared for his teammates more than words can describe. Also, he was a beta to boot. He understands what you go through and he quickly became a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on.

You gave your black and orange uniform a once over before you snapped the mask into place and holstered the pistol. This didn't feel like an ordinary mission. Somewhere deep in the pit of your stomach was a gnawing pain. This wasn't going to end well, but how? You simply just pushed the feeling down and walked out of the locker room into the transport hanger. You saw crates being loaded up by different workers and team members spilling into the transport.

You walked in only to be greeted by the same glowing green visor as the medical wing. Genji just watched you as you took a seat next to Junkrat, who was giggling away with Roadhog over a small bomb he held in his prosthetic hand.

"Just you wait Roady. Those Talon blokes won't know what hit em. This new batch is more explosive than tha last!" More chaotic giggles followed while Roadhog just simply nodded and went back to reading a book he held in his lap. A Composition of Shakespeare's Greatest Works. Who knew Roadhog would like something like that.

Junkrat and Roadhog had never given you any trouble before. They never had really fit the alpha formula as many others had on the base, which made them good in your book.

"If your gonna just ignore me, I'll just find someone else to botha." You watched as Junkrat scanned the transport. His eyes first landed on Genji. Too peaceful. Then Mercy. Too kind. Then Soldier: 76. Too serious. Then finally you. All you could do was just stare as Junkrat stared back. Genji was also involved in this staring contest, but he tried to focus on Mercy's voice, but every now and then he would look back.

"Tha names Junkrat and my tubby mate over 'ere is Roadhog. I thought I've seen ya before, you're that new field agent. I must say, your aim might be better than McCree's. Ain't that right Roady?" The large man could only give a small nod before he returned to his book.

Both you, Junkrat, and occasionally Roadhog had talked about various weapons until the transport landed. Throughout the trip, Genji's eyes didn't stop staring at you. It made a few shivers run down your spine as you felt the alpha pierce through your back. His scent was just as strong as his gaze, it almost made you vomit in your mouth from the smell. You even tuned out Junkrat a few times to give yourself a pep talk. You're a beta, you're fine. He would never want a beta, he's an alpha. An entitled alpha.

Once the transport landed, you immediately went into action. You didn't listen to the game plan, you don't need to. You had your own mission. Get to enemy territory and report back. That was it.

You turned on your cloaking device and slinked into the back alley's of King's Row. Strangely enough, there were only 3 Talon soldiers on the way to the enemy camp. 

That gnawing feeling from before was back and worse than before. Your mind was screaming for you to turn back and run away. Various homes on the street had broken down doors. It was if someone forced their way in. This can't be good. You continued to follow the path of broken doors until you came to an old brick building at the far end of the street. Various Talon soldiers were stationed at the entrance. It was easy to slip past them with your pistol drawn just in case.

You stepped into the main room at the end of a long hallway to see nothing. No computers or plans were evident on the walls or tables. Nothing that could give a hint of what Talon was up too. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps walked towards the door. With your cloak still on, you slipped underneath a table near the door.

A figure in black swept into the room. Black smoke dripped off him like tar and two large shotguns were strapped to his sides with the musk of an alpha. Reaper, it had to be. Another figure followed him. One you didn't recognize from your other field missions. They were tall and lanky, dressed in blacks and neon purples with the scent of a beta.

"Gabriel, you are aware that if we don't find one soon, this experiment will fail?" This was the voice of a woman, an Irish one at that. They had moved to the table in the center of the room and the woman began to tap her long nails on the wood in frustration.

"Do you think I'm not fucking aware of this! My job doesn't require me to find little..." Reaper had stopped talking and sniffed the air around him. Beta. A beta was here and it wasn't Moira. You could only watch as he stared right at you. Right through your cloak. You couldn't move your body at of seare fear. Reaper slowly walked to you and grabbed your arm from under the table. He dragged you out and could only laugh as you tried to escape. He roughly lifted you from the ground, breaking your cloaking device in the process. You could only watch as he grabbed your pistol with his other hand and crushed it to bits. Your jaw just fell open as the metal pieces fell to the ground.

"She will do fine." You turned to see Moira approaching, her mix-matched eyes formed slits and her thin lips pulled into a smirk. She unclasped your mask and grabbed your jaw when she got close enough and inspected your face, taking in a deep breath of your beta scent. The mask laid on the ground and was soon shattered with the heel of her boot. 

"Just fine for a beta." That's the last thing you heard before a gunshot rang through the room. You looked down to see one of Reaper's shotguns smoking and pointed directly at your abdomen. A hole was gapping through it and blood began to pour from the wound. The pain only washed over you seconds late, leading you into complete darkness from the agony.

For the first time in your life, you felt the need to call for help.


	2. On the Otherside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured by Talon, most people would think it would be the end of the line. Especially for an Overwatch agent, but hope seems to spark as you go through your time with Talon agents and see how it's really like outside the walls of the base. It seems so fake yet so real. Was everything in your life a lie or just reality? Was Overwatch truly the cure-all for humanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot has happened to me for the last couple of weeks but I'm going to push that aside and start writing more. I really wanted this chapter to set up what's going to happen and for you to form a relationship with each character and a little backstory. A lot of these emotions on how unfair life is, are true to me. I wish someone would have told me how unfair it was until it was too late and now I'm putting that view into the reader and how she views the world. By the way, Sigma is by far my favorite character, his character was fun to write and the relationship between the reader and him is by far my favorite. Thank you all for supporting me and my stories and I hope you enjoy this! And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

"Just fine for a beta." Those words echoed in your mind like an endless void. Ever since you've been kidnapped by Reaper, these words were the only thing that kept you sane. You clung to them like a pup. They had a familiar feel to them, like a childhood memory with a dominant mother and a submissive father. Both of them absolutely worthless to you. But, why did this one memory keep you sane, out of all the others?

This kidnapping made no sense. Talon hadn't put you into a room for interrogation or torture. They simply dumped you into a sterile lab with that beta from before, Moira. She was as merciful as a Talon scientist could get. She enjoyed sticking needles into your flesh and watching the reaction.

She wasn't the only one who enjoyed your pain like a fucking sadist, Reaper made frequent visits to Moira's lab. He stood in the corner of the room and watched with a blank expression as she inflicted one thing after another. You felt sick most of the time not only from the injections but also from the smell. He smelled as bad as Genji and just as desperate. Yet, the sickly sweet smell of an omega wafted off him as well. What a great idea to fuck an omega before coming into a sterile lab. All alphas are thinking with their dicks and no high ranking agent was immune to this, especially Genji. You wouldn't be surprised if he was knotting a beta like Dr. Angela.

Others besides Reaper had made their way into the lab watching Moira do her dirty work. Another alpha, this one full of more testosterone and lust. You had only taken a glance at him, but that one glance gave you everything you needed. He looked like an asshole. He had dark skin and a golden prosthetic replaced his right arm. He was high and mighty in the world of Talon. He practically oozed authority and self-importance as he walked into the lab. "Is this the one?" He spoke with a heavy Nigerian accent, making him a little difficult to understand.

"She's not what I expected. I thought you told the council that it would be an omega, not a filthy beta." He is so damn lucky that you can't rip these fucking restraints. Unlike omegas and alphas, betas didn't smell like sex or a whore. You smelled boring and dull, which was like a palate cleanser against the smell of dried up cum and sweat.

"Oh, I know." She sounded so confident and snarky that you just wanted to reach over and punch her in the face. It was as if a member of the lowest of the low was the highest of all of you. You had to admit, you were no Winston or Mei, but you were clever when you needed to be. You wouldn't take being talked down to, even by a fellow beta. You were your own thing, you were just (Y/N).

"Then why are you investing millions of Talon's dollars on a beta? We could be investing in something more important than a weak bitch. At least Omegas have a purpose. Betas are the weak link." It was like he was any better. Betas had one good thing about them, they weren't driven by instinct. There was no heat or rut, there was only logic. Logic was the driving force of reason. And you had reason to think this guy was an asshat.

"She's valuable to me, she will come through, even if it's by force. All things abide under fear." It was if her stare could pierce through your brain, but Moira would gladly open you up to look. Maybe make fun of how small it was. All you could do was angrily squeeze your nails into your palms the best you could. Your wrists were strapped to the table with giant metal cuffs that sent a little electroshock every time you tensed up, like performing electrotherapy.

The shocks didn't bother you as much as they usually did. Before they were so painful you couldn't help but scream into the metal mask that clamped your jaw shut. It was as if you were in an insane asylum and Moira was your therapist, but that was far from the truth. She broke you down slowly but surely. Your brain couldn't wrap itself around most of the pain she threw at you. Whether it was from being numb or not caring, you couldn't tell. But there was a pain that wasn't physical, it was mental. A small melody that crept into your head and dug into the layers of your temporal lobe. A b-flat that went on forever.

Every time you heard it, you went into a fit. The rapid images of death and anger passed over your eyes as the melody raged on. Was this the rest of your life? At Talon's beck and call? Strapped onto a table until the music in your head ripped you apart? Would Overwatch even care? No, they were just like everyone else. You weren't Genji or McCree or Mercy, no one of importance.

You had thought about this very thing for a long time. Nevertheless, the experiments went on until Moira had a breakthrough. One of the concoctions she injected you with caused a fire like burn to spread under your (s/c) skin. You only wished you could raise both of your hands to put out the fire beneath the surface. You hastily tensed as you tried to remove your cuffs but to no avail. You gave a sickening scream that made you question if that was really your voice.

No one came, not even Moira who had left minutes after injecting the concoction. That bitch! She knew it would work and she screwed you over! You looked hastily around the room from the table, no lit-up screens, no lights, nothing! She was going to leave you here to die. You weren't going to die here, you had to pay a little visit to Overwatch before you did.

You had to punish any alpha that got in your way or just made it hard. You had to punish any omega that did nothing like the attention whores they were. They weren't worth protecting, they didn't deserve to exist.

Betas were normal, they didn't exploit themselves, but were treated like trash. It just didn't make sense to you, it never did. Yet again, the melody from before flooded your thoughts with a rage you've never experienced. The thought of everyone who ever did you dirty made you feel stronger.

With a strangled and deafening cry, you snapped the restraints in half. Blood began to flow from the cuts of shrapnel but you couldn't give a fuck. Getting out of this hellhole was your only objective.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A hulking shadow loomed over the blackened screens of Moira's numerous computers. "Dr. O'Deorain, I am so sorry to bother but..." A low voice came from the shadow. You hastily crept into a darker part of the room as you watched the figure stride through the doorway.

"Hello?" He called again but in a gentler voice. His head moved like swivel until he landed on your hiding spot and pale periwinkle stared intently into your own (e/c) eyes.

"Moira isn't here." You said it with such bluntness as if to drive the stranger away. Yet, he just stood there. A hint of a smile played on his narrow face and he held a hand out to you.

"I see that now if you come out we can both look for her together, de kleintje." He took a cautious step forward, but you only backed away. This felt familiar but less threatening.

"What did you just call me, you fucking alpha?" This man was indeed an alpha with their brutish musk and the constant smell of sex. Yet, this truly was different. He didn't reek of sex or an omega at all. To think this motherfuck defied the odds of not jamming his knot into a pussy for five seconds. He deserved a reward. The true hero of all fucking alphas everywhere.

"I know you're scared, but you can trust me. I won't hurt you." As cliche as it was, you've heard this before. You were done being pushed around and ignored.

"I.... ok, I'll trust you." You felt as if you could truly trust him. Something deep inside your very soul urged you to go with him. Whether it was by instinct or logic, you couldn't tell. You slowly got up from your hiding spot and slowly walked towards him, accepting his hand. They were giant compared to yours. So warm and safe feeling. You haven't felt this save in a very long time, not even with Overwatch.

"Now, let's get you something to eat, you look famished." It wasn't until he mentioned it that the hunger from the last couple of days showed itself. Your stomach gave a loud growl and you blushed in response. The man only gave a chuckle as he lead you out of the lab and into an industrial-looking hallway. It was brightly lit compared to the lab and you could clearly see the features of your savior. God, you wish you didn't have to say that.

He was tall, taller than he looked in the lab. He was easily over 6 feet tall with the broadest shoulders you've ever seen. He was solid for looking as old as he did. He had a very prominent widow's peak with gradually graying hair along with wild-looking eyebrows. Lastly was his eyes. The same pale periwinkle eyes that stared at you in the lab. They held a gentleness in them unlike his stiff movements and blank expression. Under all that joy was something worse. A man that had seen everything, something you couldn't explain to a regular human being, scientist or not. Not even an omnic could comprehend it. But you knew that look all too well, the feeling of being trapped. Whether it was physical or mental, it was still trapped.

"You know, I didn't need help especially from you. All you alphas ever do is berate us! What are you going to do? Trap me in another lab like Moira? Torture me! Laugh at me like those alphas from before? Fucking tell me!" You felt like you had to get a rile out of him in some way. A snide comment or insult, just anything. Just anything that made sense would do. Being in that room for so long has changed your perspective, nothing seemed real. It was all a bad dream.

The man didn't seem to be angry or mad. If anything he looked sad. Sad for you in particular. You grabbed onto your other wrist and tried to pull away from his grasp, but he only squeezed harder. Why won't he let go? He practically dragged you down the hall with your hand firmly grasped in his large one.

"I'm not going to berate you, de kleintje. I only want to help." There was that fucking phrase. Was it German? Dutch? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell.

You stopped trying to escape after a couple of minutes of struggling. This grandpa was far stronger than he looked. Actually, he looked just as strong. He had led you deeper into the facility until you came upon the double doors to the cafeteria. It strongly reminded you of Overwatch's cafeteria with its hierarchy of the big shots sitting in front. It almost made you miss it. Sitting alone without anyone to bother you was nice, to an extent. No other beta wanted to look at you, instead, they sucked up to the alphas and omegas. Trying to achieve the goal of getting approval from someone of high natural status was a complete waste of time. They're just going to throw you away anyway, what was the fucking point.

Instead, the Talon cafeteria had no big shots sitting upfront or menus on the walls telling betas what they can't have from the menu. A healthy omega was the goal as well as a strong alpha. That was the model for the entire meal plan and all of Overwatch or was that world peace. Both of them seemed unlikely to you, humans were greedy creatures. You walked up to get your food only for the stuff that no one wants to end up on your plate.

Everything smelled plain, it smelled like a beta. Sterile and weak. Yet, there was a hit of alpha, but only a little. Something as strong as an alpha's scent was blocked by the weak scent of a beta, which was very surprising. Being able to smell more betas than anything else brought comfort but there was a very faint sour taste in your mouth.

You looked around at the different faces to see that same gear. Every soldier wore the same thing except for a woman that sat at a table closest to the kitchen. She practically glowed with all the tech that was on her person. She was lit up with electric blue and purples which contrasted nicely with her tan skin color. She looked up from her food to wave the man over, a smirk on her face.

The man only smiled down at you as he dragged you to the table and took a seat across from the woman. "Siebren, I didn't know you were still a catch with the ladies." The man, Siebren, only blushed as he gave a rough cough from deep in his throat. The woman spoke with a thick Spanish accent and the alpha scent rolling off her was strong, so that was where the scent was coming from.

"Olivia plea.." Siebren was stopped quickly by Olivia, who's gloved hand clamped his mouth shut.

"What did we talk about, Siebren? My name is Sombra." Olivia, now Sombra, gave another smirk as she stared at you as if studying you.

"Oh, yes. Sombra this is... Pardon me, I didn't get your name." Siebren turned towards you and offered another smile as if to ease you. You felt yourself slowly coming out of your shell as you looked at the two of them. Something in your gut again told you to trust them. You never thought you could trust Talon agents, especially two alpha Talon agents.

"(Y/N), my name is (Y/N)." At the mention of your real name, Sombra's eyes lit up like a pup in a candy store.

"I know who you are, amiga. I looked at your Overwatch file. I see our good ole' Moira just took you without knowing who you were. Talon was very pleased when they found out you were an Overwatch agent and a beta at that. It was if they wouldn't miss you. lo siento por ti." If she could get into your file, who knows what she could find. A small bead of sweat dripped onto your brow at the possibilities.

"Let's draw away from this intense discussion. A person's character is not just judged on their secrets Sombra. Much like the universe, the mysteries are beautiful but the knowledge is equal." Sombra could only give a groan as Siebren droned on and on about the universe and its mysteries. Something he seemed very proud and very excited about. Both you and Sombra could only stare at him until he snapped his jaw shut and his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, I got off track. Let's start from the beginning, most people call me Sigma, but my name is Dr. Siebren de Kuiper or Siebren. This is my teammate, Sombra." Siebren gestured towards the woman who only gave a happy 'Hola!' in response.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, I will get you something to eat. Sombra, keep (Y/N) company while I'm gone." He hastily lifted his huge form from the small chair and strode to the fridge in the kitchen, pulling out a package of some sort.

"Listen here amiga, stick with us and you won't get into any trouble. This place is a terrorist group with a lot of hidden shit I can't even get access to and you are talking about a very talented hacker. Most of us are here for riches or glory, but not me. These walls have secrets and I want to know how dirty they really are." You had always thought most people in Talon were horrible people. Wanting death in the form of a second Omnic Crisis, as if the first one wasn't enough. You were always told Talon was corrupt but over time you realize all these groups were the same. Not even Overwatch was the goody-two-shoes they claim to be

"Even Moira is here for her own gain. Overwatch didn't look twice at her experiments. Just look at Reaper. The heroes aren't heroes anymore, they never were." At the very mention of her name, Moira appeared in the doorway. Her lab coat nowhere to be found and Reaper standing by her like a lost puppy. His cloak and mask missing as well. Showing off his tanned face and goatee. The same tar-like mist still rolled off him in clouds.

"Ahh, (Y/N), I see you're up." Moira took tall steps to your table, her back straight and the alpha following close after her. She was just a beta, she had nothing to offer him.

"Did you expect me to fucking die or some shit?" Moira could only smirk as she looked over your form. You were still in the training clothes you woke up on the table in. Nothing seemed to change, according to yourself.

"Of course not, if I had expected you to die, you would have been a waste to me. A waste in the name of science but still a waste. Another body left to burn." Just as the beta was going to go at you with the insults, Siebren sat in his chair and put a plastic bag into your hands. Inside was crispy disks that resembled waffles and a caramel-like substance dripping from the sides. Was this some sort of cookie or something?

"It's a stroopwafel. I figured your stomach would get upset if you ate something big. Ah, Dr. O'Deorain, I was hoping to see you." Moira simply looked at you and then Siebren as if thinking about the worst thing to say at this moment.

"Yes, Dr. de Kuiper, I see you found a companion. I was hoping to see them as well. If they're alive then my little experiment must have worked." What specific experiment? She did nothing but experiment on you.

"Which experiment? You did a hundred of them." You started her down as she argued with ease. Arguing was her second-best talent after being a huge dick.

"The one that would change your scent and it seemed like it was a success." Change your scent? First off, betas don't have scents. And second, that's not possible because numerous betas took omega suppressants to be omegas like complete dumbasses.

"Change my scent? I'm a beta, I don't have a scent." Moira started to look irritated at your wave of questions. Her blue eye began to twitch when she answered and her long-nailed hands came up to grip your jaw with sharp movements. 

"I'm very much aware of that factor. The splicing of your genes must have worked because you now smell and present like an omega." Wait, there was no fucking way you were a fucking omega! You can't, you just can't! That's impossible if well-known scientists can't do it, neither can Moira of all people!

"I'm surprised you didn't even notice, given that you reek like desperation to high heaven. Just think of how Overwatch will react when one of their 'beloved' agents is an omega. I did the impossible, I changed a people of logic into a people of instinct." Moira than unclasped your jaw and slid her sharp nails across the skin of your cheeks. Tears welled up in your (e/c) eyes, but you refused to let them fall. This was all a dream, this wasn't real. You held onto the bag of stroopwafels until the large cookies crumbled into your hands.

Omegas are weak and now, so are you.


	3. Pride and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moira's shocking news on your new dynamic. An Omega. The very thing you've despised your entire life is now going to control your life like every other Omega. You're no longer the protector but the protected. The weakling, the whore. With the help of Dr. de Kuiper and Sombra, you're going to get to the bottom of this "disease" and the maker behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry if it's not as good as the last 2. I'm trying to be as creative as possible being cooped up in my house with my only interactions being my coworkers and my dog. I haven't played Overwatch in a while and I'm trying to get back in and inspired for this story. Also if it seems like the POV is running ramped that was intentional. I wanted to portray what the reader is going through. All these emotions at once. Thank you all for encouraging me and inspiring me with all you say and so. I love you all! Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand. I also really want to know what your theories are for the coming story. I always love reading your guys' analyses.

When the cookies cracked in your hands, it felt like your whole world was cracking under Moira’s heels. Her thin lips pulled into a grin as she watched you crumble before her. She knew what to push and when. Moira’s goal was to simply see how far she could push you before you cracked and she fucking succeeded. 

“Now that, that is out of the why. I’ll leave you to your pity party. Gabriel knows what to do from here on. Ta ta.” Moira’s dress shoes click on the steel flooring as she disappeared like the witch she was. 

It felt like the world had stopped around you when she left. Omega scent? That couldn’t be right. You had established before that Beta’s don’t have scents. She must be lying. Denial ran very rampantly with you. Your tough cookie exterior had started to melt away and reveal itself to every person in the room, even Reaper, who just stood there expressionless. 

“I’m sure it will be fine, de klientje. We will work this out together.” Siebren tried to reason with you, but all you could do was try to hold you body up. You felt stupid and betrayed, but why would you feel like that? Moira was apart of fucking Talon. She was a terrorist! She was fucking insane. All these people are terrorists! Hell, Overwatch was an illegal organization! Terrorists. 

Laughter echoed from the cafeteria walls as you held your hand to your aching stomach. The only thing you could do was laugh. You were like fucking Junkrat. Batshit insane. Once you got back to the base, you were going to get whatever drugs Junkrat was on and knee Genji so hard in the balls. Oh, wait. Genji, you forgot about him, It was somewhat making your life easier when you didn’t remember him. You were going to hold onto that promise. He will never have pups. 

After you calmed down, tears poured down your cheeks. Sombra just looked at you like you were crazy and Siebren could only give a smile of pity. 

“How can you possibly know that! None of you know me. I’m just an Overwatch agent that knows nothing! There were plenty of important people on that mission. Genji, Mercy, hell even Soldier fucking 76, but you took me! I’m just a Beta, absolutely useless!” You had never felt this vulnerable in front of anyone before. Except for Winston. 

“Enough!” That voice, it was Reaper. He grabbed your arms and squeezed. Pain shot up your arm. This was definitely going to bruise later. You tried to wiggle away but his grip only got tighter. 

“It’s over and done with! Whatever Moira did to you is done now, now stop whining like a fucking pup!” His brown eyes narrowed as you looked up and glared. 

“I don’t need an Alpha telling me what to do. I’m not your fucking whore! If you rely on that witch so much why don’t you just mate her like the tool you are! Oh, wait she’s a Beta, she’s useless. Just like me!” Reaper face contorted into shock as you continued to glare at him. No one had ever stood up to him like that before. 

You gave a huff as you finally ripped your arm from his grip. That felt so good. It felt like a weight was finally off your chest. You’ve spent years wanting to tell that to McCree and his smug face. Or recently, Genji. That ‘great’ advocate of Omega rights. Yea, the right to spread their legs. 

“Gabriel, I think it’s best you leave and come find us once you’ve settled down,” Reaper said nothing as he walked out and slammed the doors with a huff. The smoke still hung around as it danced in the air and vanished, just like him. You just looked at the door with a fire in your eyes as both of them just stared at you still in shock. You had quite the temper on you, something they’ve never seen on a Beta. Only headstrong and numb-nut Alphas. 

“Well, that was something. Don’t mind bone bag, (Y/N), he always gets his calzónes in a twist.” Sombra tried to lighten the mood as she skipped in front of you. Her lips were pulled back into a smile as she talked, occasionally her brown eyes would wander to Siebren. 

He too was silently smiling as he gently grabbed your arm and lead you to out of the now-empty cafeteria and into the hall. Rage was still very present not only in your eyes but in your scent as well. Both Alphas could smell it wafting off of you along with your now altered scent. Omega scent. Something you never wanted to be associated with. The notes of lust and want made you smell like a fucking attention whore. Something all omegas want and now you. 

There had to be something that blocked your scent around here. It was easy for other omegas in Overwatch to get scent blockers, so why couldn’t you? Oh, wait, this was Talon, not Overwatch. 

At least it seemed like they were treating you better. No ignorance or being treated like a second class citizen.

It was like Omegas were liquid gold or at least fucking them was like. You weren’t a fucking omega, why should you address yourself as one of them? To get special treatment? To get an easy fuck or mate? You weren’t gonna get none of that, ‘oh, shouldn’t you be at home with pups?’ or the classic ‘do your Alphas treat you well?’ You weren’t gonna get that shit from anyone.

\--------------

“Earth to Mija, you there cerebro de pájaro?” You snapped out of your thoughts as the sound of Sombra’s voice flooded the halls. You must have been out the whole trip because the scent of Alpha from before was even strong. It was definitely Sombra’s alright.

“You’ll be staying here from now on, de klientje. Sombra willing gave up her room for you. If you need me, you can call me over her radio. Remember, I’m here for you if you need anything, I know how hard it is to deal with Dr. O’Deorain. Good night Sombra, (Y/N).” Siebren gave a small smile as he grabbed your hand and placed a bag of unbroken stroopwafels in it. He gave a small pat on the shoulder before walking down the hall again. You watched his tall frame leave until Sombra pulled you into her room. 

“Mi casa es su casa, mija. Make yourself at home.” Her room definitely reflected what kind of person Sombra was. Bright and eccentric but also dark and mysterious. Everything either glowed or had some kind of shade of purple. 

The room was messy from the queen size bed to the kitchenette to the computer that took up most of her back wall. The screen flashed with different images as it scoured the internet with the juiciest secrets it could find. The other biggest thing about it was the scent. You thought it was strong outside but it was a whole other level inside. It was practically wallowing in it, but it became a little too much for your weak Beta nose. Or previous Beta nose. With all this genetic stuff going on, you had no idea what you were now. 

Yet, among the layers of rutting pheromones and cocky disposition, there was lust and want. An Omega was here recently. Great, another fucking omega. You practically dusted your knees off ready to work at their beck and call. Fetch them the best food and the best lay. To practically worship them as if they’re the only people that can have pups. The snowflakes of the world, oh so special. 

“Well, thank you for taking me in Sombra, not that I definitely don’t mind the stink of an Omega.” You couldn’t help it, it just slipped out. It was like you were arguing with McCree again or even that Japanese sexbot Genji. 

Sombra only laughed the comment off as she lazily flopped herself into her desk chair. She swiped through the projected monitor. Your eyes zoomed back and forth as you watch the information fly by. From lists of Overwatch agents to politicians to Talon agents. She was keeping tabs on everyone. She scrolled through the lists of Talon operatives and projects until she came to a familiar name. Dr. Moira O’Deorain. Perfect, it was like you wanted to see her troll face again. What was interesting about this was the fact that most of her information was blank. 

“Wait, where’s all her info?” You looked closer at the screen to see that everything was missing. 

“Moira likes to suck the fun out of everything, so she blocked everything about her from me, except for one thing, your project file. I guess she isn’t as smart as she claims she is. She’s loco, dude. Even for a Talon agent.” There was only one file under her name. 

PROJECT: FALLEN HIERARCHY

It was nothing but pages and pages of logs voiced by Moira herself and pictures. Pictures of you naked, clothed, your body shoved with tubes. It was disturbing to see everything. A chill crawled up your spine knowing what she did to you while you were asleep. You felt humiliated, but it was all for science. The pain and blood was for science. One voice log had caught your attention from the start. It started off with the loud humming of a machine and then Moira’s deep voice. 

“Log 14, subject reacted terribly to hormone A and was then injected with Hormone B. Sample was taken from Gabriel Reyes for my own curiosity. What would happen if one genetically altered being’s materially was mixed with another’s? Answer: A negative and a negative made a positive. The Experiment worked, the subject will now be injected with the Omega serum. Further testing is needed.” Even in a voice recording, her voice sounded cold and smug. 

Genetically altered? You definitely weren’t altered until you became an Omega. What did that witch do to you? Would Talon know about this? Or was all her information kept from her employers like the snake she was?

“Sombra, get my file from Talon.” She quickly scrolled through the agents until she stopped at your file. The only picture of you was from your Overwatch ID Badge and on the side was the name Agent Omega. Was that what Talon was calling you now? Did they assume you were working for them? None of this made sense, it was like they were prepared for you, or maybe someone like you? 

As you looked through your information, a loud bang came from the metal door. You looked at Sombra worried and she wafted off calming pheromones as you walked to the door panel. You pressed the button and waves of misty smoke filled the room. Reaper stood before you looking less pissed than before. His lips even shifted to a straight line rather than a frown. 

“I need to speak with you, now!” His voice still sounded demanding as he looked down at you from the doorway. Oh great, one on one time with Grim Reaper, maybe he’ll kill you this time. 

He said nothing as he sped down the hall not even waiting for you. You ran after him until he slammed open a broom closet. That just wants you needed. A tight space with a sex hungry Alpha. Was this what all Omega’s dream about right?

Reaper didn’t even get the chance to close the door before you stood away as far as possible and shouted out questions. “Why did you fucking bring me here?”

“Shut the fuck up and let me talk. You’re my Omega.” That was unexpected. Before he could even finish his explanation, you were sprinting down the hall to where ever your legs could carry. 

You were no one’s Omega, you were a Beta. You would die a Beta because life was unfair to those who want the most.


	4. The Threat is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from Reaper almost made you kill the very person you hate the most a the moment, Moira. Good timing too, who knows what you would have done if you got your hands around her thin ass neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long-awaited Chapter 4. I hope this is close to what you guys were looking forward to. I've been very busy lately with senior stuff, my job, and my new story, Wolves in Sheep's clothing. Thank you all for encouraging me and inspiring me with all you say and do. I love you all! Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand. I also really want to know what your theories are for the coming story. I always love reading your guys' analyses.

The hallways seemed to just go on and on. The same boring beige color with metal doors lining the halls. You didn’t care where you were or where the fuck you were going, you just wanted to getaway. Maybe being saved by Overwatch wouldn’t be that bad if it happened at that moment.

The downside would be the constant Alpha attention. You wouldn’t be allowed on dangerous missions. No more infiltration, just desk work or communications. The mere thought of giving up on something you’ve worked so hard hurt. It caused physical pain. Being a scout was something you were genuinely good at. Except when you got kidnapped, that doesn’t look good on reports.

Being a Beta was so freeing, no heats, or scent, or extra over exaggerated emotions. You had absolutely no fucking clue what was going to happen. You had an Omega like scent now. That was very apparent. But did you have heats? Were you going to be over-dependent or constantly horning? You hoped the fuck not.

Speaking of scent, Reaper’s was gradually catching up to you. It was filling the hallways with the smell of smoky firewood and old cloth. Something distinctly him and now that he was ‘your alpha’, you had the urge to stop and take a whiff, but you held back. You made a quick turn into another hallway and looked behind you for just a second to see Reaper practically on your heels. His face was pulled into a sharp scowl as he sprinted.

You turned back to see a metal door at the far end of the hall. It looked rather familiar, it was the door that led to Moira’s lab! Now was the time to show that fucking Irish Banshee she messed with the wrong Beta! Just as you were about to slam the door open, an arm wrapped around your waist and yanked you back.

“Let me go! I’ll fucking bite your hand off, you Alpha piece of shit!” Your filter wasn’t working at this point. Whatever you thought just went. An Alpha was the last thing you wanted to see or smell when you were so close to revenge. You wanted to literally tear her apart and no one would blame you because you’re just a helpless Omega. Maybe being the worst Omega possible will give them a bad reputation and knock them down a few pegs. Like they needed more attention.

“Calm the fuck down.” His scent became stronger as he struggled to keep you from squirming away. His body instantly knew there was an Omega in distress and your body felt the same way. Waves of Omega scent came off you and it made you feel disgusting. Almost sticky in a way, like it was clinging to your skin. It’s only been a day and everything was happening all at once.

Reaper pressed your chest into the cold floor. His arms still wrapped around your waist. It was starting to hurt a little, there was no damn way you were going to just sit here. So, you let a tiny pained whine in hopes that he would let go. He did. He lifted the leg pressing into your back and loosened his arms. You almost managed to slip out from his grip, but he knew what was happening. It was like he was 10 steps ahead.

“You little bitch!” This time, Reaper was beyond pissed. He got his knee right in between your shoulder blades and his hands held down your flailing arms. There was no way you could escape.

“Fine! I’m done! Just let me go!” What surprised you was that he listened. The Alpha carefully got up, making sure to keep you in a tight hold as he dragged you away. All you could focus on was the door to Moira’s lab as it got smaller and smaller. It almost made you want to let out an actual whimper. Like a true Omega, but you held back.

\-----------------

Reaper said nothing to you as he just dragged you along. You tried to put all your weight on him, but he didn’t seem to mind. Being a science experiment and an Alpha must do wonders. He was just bathing in testosterone. It wasn’t as unpleasant as any other Alpha. It was probably the insane experiments talking.

As a child, these thoughts weren’t entirely crazy to you. Your father and sister were Omegas. It was only natural to want to be an Omega when you were surrounded by them. No one would want you. You didn’t have a purpose. You just filled in empty space. At least, that’s what your mother would say, but not to your face. You knew with the looks she gave you that you weren’t her favorite child. She made you this way, she gave birth to you. It wasn’t your fault, it was hers. She had no control over what her children’s dynamic would be. How fucking lucky was she to defy the odds and make a Beta?

Not even altering every last chromosome in your cells could change what you naturally were. A Beta. Moira’s experiment just made you smell sweet and enticing. Nature’s prostitutes.

This man, this Alpha was no different. Sure, he worked for Talon. As an Overwatch agent, you should kill or turn him in. You won’t. Overwatch has done you unbelievably dirty ever since you signed your life away to them. Here’s the most dangerous job with the crappiest food plans. You can’t have an Omega or Alpha mate. You can have one of these shitty Betas though. You’ll be an outcast, are you ok with that? Talon seemed like a great option. No barriers or stupid meal plans. No sympathy for what you were. It was either the bad guys were too bad to care or the good guys were too good to care about the shitty parts.

“Instead of trying to beat up a smartass scientist for some stupid fucking revenge, why don’t you try to let out your anger in a more profound way.” You had no idea what he meant until you looked into the room he dragged you to. It was a gym and no one was even using it. You avoided the gym back at base. Too many Alphas trying to impress the few Omegas that showed up. Most of them were pregnant when you went and seeing too grown-ass people fight over a sack of estrogen wasn’t worth your time.

“Yep, because that’s definitely what I want to do. Hit someone and hope my problems go away. Maybe I’ll get lucky and I’ll be able to hit you instead of fucking Moira.” You were seriously hoping you didn’t have to spar with him. You didn’t need to be humiliated by a literal ghost. Your fingers were crossed behind your back as you followed him to a table that held rolls of hand tape and little cups for the water dispenser. Wait, he was serious. He was going to kick your ass right here and now! Reaper tossed you a roll and started to wrap his own hand.

You just looked at the little roll and back to him, your eyebrows were raised above your wide (e/c) eyes. Nope, fuck no. You were going to die. He was going to kill you. His arms alone were as thick as tree trunks. He would surely knock you back to base with a single punch.

“Do you want your fucking knuckles to bleed?” You just shook your head. No sarcasm or witty comments. You were actually terrified for the first time in your life. You were afraid of not only an Alpha but a male Alpha. “Then wrap your damn hand!”

You were definitely feeling the stress and anxiety now. As your supposed ‘Alpha’, wasn’t he supposed to protect you not kill you? You still had no idea how this whole thing worked. You started to wrap your hands tight with the cloth. Doing about four layers before you felt slightly safer. It’s great to know the only thing you weren’t going to break was your knuckles. It was like nothing else mattered on your body.

“Let’s just get on with it before I try to run again.” He just narrowed his eyes and walked to a blue mat in the center of the gym. You followed and lifted your arms to cover your face. You could barely see him roll his brown eyes before he threw the first punch. He hit you square in the gut and the wind was knocked out of you. Your feet almost went out from under you as you clutched your stomach, trying to get air back into your lungs. Reaper took this as the perfect opportunity to sweep behind your calves, causing you to fall flat on your ass.

“The first rule of one on one, you gotta take advantage of the situation or else you’ll be on your ass in the first round. A friend taught me that.” He backed up and waited for you to get up and put your fists in the air again. Wait for your opportunity then strike. Got it. Also, Reaper had friends? That’s something you don’t hear every day.

It felt like every five minutes that went by, you were spending it on your ass. Your tailbone was shattered at this point.

As he went in for another attack, you actually brought up your left arm and blocked it then you took your right fist and just threw. A sickening crack echoed in the empty gym. You looked up to see Reaper flat on his ass this time. Bright red blood was leaking from his nose and into his goatee like a faucet. His nose was crooked from what you could see. You backed away slowly as you looked at him, but the thing was, he was smirking like he was proud.

You had never hurt someone before. You had no idea what to do. Your brain was drawing blanks as you looked at his bloody face.

“Jesucristo, what the hell happened Reyes?” It was Sombra. Her scent was overpowering Reapers. This definitely showed who had the bigger balls.

“Nothing you need to worry about you little shit.” He barely looked at her before another sickening crunched came from him. His nose was back into place but it was still bleeding with a huge bump on the bridge.

“Maybe I can look at that for you, Gabriel.” So, that was his name. Gabriel Reyes. It sounded oddly familiar to you.

“I don’t need some sick old man touchin’ me.” Poor Siebren. He looked like a kicked puppy as he slowly floated behind Sombra, who was now laughing at Gabriel’s vulnerable looking face.

“Why are you guys even here?” It wasn’t like you were annoyed, you were kinda glad to see them. You’ve been awake for a day and you felt more at home than at Overwatch. If you were being honest, their scents brought comfort, even before you found out you were an Omega.

“I went looking for you, Mija after you went with el estúpido. Siebren was just looking for Reaper.” The man in question pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Gabriel, who all but grumbled as he yanked it from the older Alpha’s hand.

“We also have something else to tell you, (Y/N). I wasn’t being entirely honest with you when I said I didn’t know about you.” Wait, what? He knew they were torturing you all along and he did nothing! This is why you didn’t trust Alphas. All greedy and lusting! They did anything to pass on their stupid ass genes.

“I barely even know you and I said I trust you, yet I get fucked over! You Alphas are all the same. Greedy dirtbags that will do anything for a good fuck. I’m not an Omega! I never was, so why should you even help me? I have nothing to offer any of you!” You finally blew up. This is what everything was building up to. This was truly losing you shit, no smart-ass comment you made could amount to this. None of the Alphas in the room looked shocked. They’ve seen this countless times. Overwatch was definitely different. They expected you to act like your dynamic. Beta means no emotion. The useless dynamic. Whatever society deemed appropriate is how you should act and be treated like as a member of Overwatch.

“Omega, calm the fuck down!” Now, this shocked everyone. You instantly closed your mouth. This was your first time being called an Omega. It still felt wrong when it was said out loud. It left a sour taste in your mouth.

“Fine, I’ll listen.” Your voice cracked as you spoke. Tears were already welling up in your eyes. You rarely cried, it felt good to do it after so long. It was refreshing.

You felt so obedient and defeated by a being called Omega. Who knew a title could make you feel so helpless.

“I knew about the project, but I did not know who it would be. I was under the impression it would be Angela Ziegler, but they couldn’t obtain her. I knew nothing about any other experiments they were performing on you.” There was more? There was something wrong with you other than being turned into an Omega? You didn’t even want to think about it.

Despite never wanting to be a part of this in the first place, it still hurt. You were a mistake. A substitute. You were never meant to be here and it hit you hard.


End file.
